The Animal Within, Secrets of a Lost Spirit
by CrimsonsWolves
Summary: two girl who have lost their parents, their entire village, attempt to start a new life, but with orochimaru and Itachi after them such things may never happen. But two boys just may save them in the end..if they let them... SasXoc KibaXoc.


READ THIS NOTE FIRST!!!.....please ^ . ^ Very important thanks

CrimsonsNight: okay, my friend -sasukeuchiha091-and I are using this account-CrimsonsWolves- to post stories that we write together, so her name is Kay, and mine is Itami so you know who is talking to you, well I'm the editor and of course one of the writers, this chapters was completely written by me with a few ideas from Kay…but anyways Yuki's P.O.V is written by me and Kaede's P.O.V is mostly written by Kay, just so you know who to complement, we do help each other out with writing of course.

Kay: Umm please feel free to review and comment about the story we'll try are best not to bite, oh and tell use if there and any error in this *points to Itami* Baka's Editing, *Smiles*

Itami: …*cough*….dobe….*cough* Well there are two main characters to this story, you've probably already figured this out but oh well the two main characters are Yuki and Kaede. And the two main Naruto boys are Sasuke and Kiba…you later figure out who falls for whom.

Kay & Itami: Oh and please we beg you please be nice this is our first time posting on here; we have post stories on Quizilla mine-CrimsonsNight, and Kay's XXXRedBloodTearsXXX

Kay: Itami don't forget about the disclaimer

Itami: DISCLAIMER: we do not own Naruto or its characters, we only own Yuki, Kaede, Ryu, and Yuki's mother Ame, and the idea's we put into it.

* * *

Chapter One: Death's Night…

Nine years old...was when everything they ever knew changed, where their life became

figments of the past, like memories left to fade beneath a blood splattered road. The calm winds

turn violent, spreading chaos across their home, bringing with it death and destruction....Yuki stood

trapped like a bunny at the center of all the death, looking around, her clan members fell to the

ground as they were slaughtered by the invading ninja, who held no marking to signify to whom

their allegiance lie. her heart stopped its rapid pace as she came to a sight the surely must be

surreal, he stood there, his gaze eating its way it to her mothers very soul, his voice like cold steel as

he spoke , her wolf ears barley able to catch what had been spoken between the two.

"Where is she..." his eyes trained upon her as if she was his prey...he gripped his sword,

"You shall not have her, Itachi, she is not yours..." Yuki's mother Growled, he stared upon

her, his face an unwavering mask, concealing his every emotion, if the words spoken had bother

him even slightly he didn't show it.

"..." he stared but only a few mere moments more before he decided her life was to come

to an abrupt end. His Katana lashed out at her mother, as thou it seemed hungry for blood, and so

it greedily took it from its masters prey. The blade slicing though her stomach, causing her to emit a

scream of agony, as a thin line of crimson Blood tickled its way down the corner of her mouth.

Itachi swiftly removed his blade, as if for it to remain within such a disgusting and weak being would

weaken his great sword, and to finish, to take the very last ounce of strength, he raise his sword for

one last swing, detaching her head from its place upon her shoulders, send it flying into the sky

hitting the ground with a sickening thud, and rolled to lay before Yuki's feet. Yuki's mouth slightly a

gap, about to release a scream, but no sound came, she stood petrified, her limbs not listening as

she plead for them to move and get her away from such a horrid sight. Finally her psyche won out

and she ran, unsure of where she was headed...but at that very moment where seem so very

unimportant. Fear welling up within her as she heard the silent pitter pat of foot steps against the

soft grass, reached her delicate ears. Her heart began to race wildly like a caged animal within her

chest. Silver light engulfed her within its bright embrace, shooting waves of warmth and comfort

through out her body. Itachi Gazed at the retreating form of a...wolf, where there had once stood a

girl...'you...' was the ironic thought that entered his mind as she disappeared from his view, but this

caused him little worry, he would get her in do time...

* * *

When all the screams had filled her soft and fragile ears, she had sought safety within her

fathers Closet. She sat deep within the many clothes that occupied much of the space; many still

smelt of her father, giving her only minimal comfort as the screams intensified. The terrified child

shivered as a cold breeze fluttered through the house. she dragged her hands across her arms in an

attempt to bring some warm to her skin, but the breeze was unyielding...A crash, was the only

warning that she had been given to the advents that would soon, haunt her mind....the wall tore to

pieces as her fathers fairly built figure was smashed threw it.

"If didn't want to resort to such violent acts Ryu, but you were giving me so very little

options." he 'tsk'ed

"Orochimaru, My daughter will never be used for scum like you" her father spat feebly, as

he tried to gather his wits, but came up shout as Orochimaru gripped him roughly by the throat, two

dark green snakes slowly slithering it's way to her father.

"Ryu, why do you do this?" The attacker sighed in mock sadness. Her father unable to

reply as the air he had was slowly being drained away from him. Once the snakes came into

contact with her fathers flesh they bit in the poisonous fangs sinking into his thin flesh...He screamed

out in torment as they began to eat him, she sat staring through the slight crack, he body frozen as

she took in the scene that played out before her, she finally came to her senses and scampered out

of the closet and at Orochimaru her fist flailing around in great disorder, she attempted to nock the

concentration from her father, but she was to late...

"Ah, so you have come to me my darling child, how nice of you" Orochimaru's face

formed a sick and twisted smile... As uncontrollable anger filled her she was assaulted by a fog of

black light changing her to something that would take her away from this danger....The foal galloped

past Orochimaru with immense speed and agility, and leaped through the window with a seconds

look back where her father lay, his eye rolled to the back of his head as the poison had finish

him...She Galloped threw the surrounding forest till she could no longer mover he body, and

collapsed, were she stood. The breaking of a tree branch sent a jolt through her body.

* * *

'Kaede?' The voice called out as a wolf entered the small clearing, as she spotted the lone

foal panting upon the grass.

'Yuki' she called back, great relief flooded her entire body, and Yuki stepped closer to her,

'Are you okay' Yuki asked truly concerned. But what stumped Kaede was why it seemed

as though Yuki was within her head speaking....

Kay: Thanks for reading this story please remember to be nice when reviewing we don't mind criticism. But NO flames okay thanks.

Itami: yeah no flames…*mutters darkly* I don't respond well to them…*voice now cheerful* but otherwise please feel free to review or PM (private message) us.

Kay: oh almost forgot, we'll try and update as often as we can but we can't promise anything after all we have school, we're only 14, but yeah bye-bye! 

Itami: Bye.


End file.
